


Whatever it takes

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season 7 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: He may not have cloaked her, may not have officially brought her under his protection in the traditional sense. But she had cloaked him, wrapped him up with Stark furs and blessed with the Stark name. And whenever he wore it, he told himself he would protect her, would always protect her.Day 4 Jonsa Drabblefest entry: Cloaking





	Whatever it takes

It was stifling hot here, Jon thought miserably as he stared out at the sea.

He still wasn’t even sure if it was worth it at all. He seemed to be no further forward than he had been when he first arrived on this bloody island. He had tried everything he could think of and had even threatened to leave of his own accord, once Sansa had sent word that both Arya and Bran were alive and in Winterfell.

He longed for home. He longed for her.

He pulled his cloak tighter around himself, desperate to ignore the heated sun on his face, burning through the furs.

She had given him this cloak as a gift, to show how much he meant to her. And he would die wrapped in these furs if it meant that he could be closer to her. He would wrap it around himself like armour, a reminder of why he must do what he does, why he must be willing to do whatever it takes to secure the survival of his home and his family.

Cloaks were usually given as a sign of protection, albeit it was usually wrapped upon the girl’s shoulders. Still, Jon knows that as long as he wears these furs, he will think of her. He will think of her children playing in the new spring grass (and try and quell that vicious part of him which longs to say ‘our children’). He will think of her songbird voice echoing through the halls of Winterfell, soothing all the wounds of the war.  He will think of her in the Godswood, dressed in ivory white and the grey direwolf clock on her back (and try and quell that vicious part of him which longs to say the vows with her).

He may not have cloaked her, may not have officially brought her under his protection in the traditional sense. But she had cloaked him, wrapped him up with Stark furs and blessed with the Stark name. And whenever he wore it, he told himself he would protect her, would always protect her.

Whatever it took, he thought solemnly as he thought of the impending Wight hunt they would embark upon at dawn. He felt eyes on him and turned to see Daenerys watching him from above the steps.

He turned his gaze back to the sea.

Whatever it took.


End file.
